Purple Skies and Lullabies
by takethechances
Summary: When Fabian is stuck spending an entire day with Amber, he thought it couldn't get any worse. But, what he doesn't realize is that she is getting her wisdom teeth pulled. So, she'll be drugged with what she puts as "happy gas". And writhing in pain afterwards.


**Purple Skies and Lullabies**

**When Fabian is stuck spending an entire day with Amber, he thought it couldn't get any worse. But, what he doesn't realize is that she is getting her wisdom teeth pulled. So, she'll be drugged with what she puts as "happy gas". And writhing in pain afterwards. Oh, how he wishes she was as wise as her teeth were before they were brutally taken out. Scratch that. He just wants her away from him.**

**A/N: Hello, lovely's! I've been in a write-y mood, so I decided to write y'all a FanFic. So, here's a friendship fic between Fabian and Amber! You're welcome!**

**Disclaimor: I don't own House of Anubis!**

* * *

It was as hard getting Amber out of the car as it was _in._ in Fabian Rutter positions himself so he's kneeling on the ground, holding Amber underneath her armpits as he drags her out of the car. It didn't trouble him that she was heavy- she was very light, actually- but that she was sweating under her arms. This probably started before the procedure, due to nervousness. His hands were sliding due to the dampness, so his grip on her was weak.

"Amber, you could help me if you wanted," Fabian suggests, but Amber only giggles.

"That's what she said." Fabian rolls his eyes at her immatureness.

"C'mon, Amber. Just stand up!"

"No," she states stubbornly, and squirms uncomfortablly. Fabian looses balance, and falls against the car door, releasing Amber in the process. Amber flips out of the car with a "Woah!", and ends up in the shape of a star. Fabian holds back a laugh, and climbs to his feet, striding over to the sprawled- out girl dosed with Nitrous Oxide.

"Are you okay?" he asks while smirking back a laugh, holding out his hand to help her up. Amber, of course, ignores it.

"Look, Fabian! I'm making angels!" she squeals as she rocks her arms back and forth. And he thought she was dumb _off_ of the gas.

"Okay, you can stay out here and make angels, and I'll be inside doing my homework," Fabian exclaims, already annoyed of the blonde. Fabian storms over to the house, and Amber trails behind him.

"Wait, Fabian! Don't- OW!" she cries, stopping mid- track. Fabian turns to see if she's okay, to find her standing with her face looking similar to a caveman's.

"Are you okay?" he asks for the second time in less than five minutes.

"I bit my tongue!" she splutters out, her tongue partially hanging out of her mouth.

"Amber, it couldn't have hurt. They numbed your whole mouth."

"So if I punched myself in the face right now, it wouldn't hurt?" she asks curiously, and Fabian reluctantly shakes his head. What he didn't realize was that she'd actually try it. Taking her hand and balling it up in a fist, she is close to punching her swollen chipmunk like cheeks when Fabian sprints forward and stops her hand from making contact.

"No. Don't do that. It'll only bring you more pain afterwards. You understand me?" Fabian is ignored once again. Amber averts her eyes up to the sky, and that's when he _really _starts to see the resemblance between her and a chipmunk. Both jumpy, both _dumb_, both easily distracted, and both annoy the _poop_ out of him. Oh, and then there's the physical resemblance...

Amber's gasp brings Fabian out of his thoughts. "Fabian, the sky is purple!" she whispers in awe. She pokes his side, which causes him to squirm, and points up. The sun was starting to set, so it reflected beautiful colors to the sky. One of them, which Amber had pointed out, purple.

"Yes, Amber, that's because the day's almost over. Your trip to the dentist took _all day_." Fabian slightly shivers at the reverie. Sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair, having Amber squeeze his hand in a deathly way everytime she screamed. And then the blood... The thought made his stomach queezy.

"Really? It felt like only an hour!" _He wishes he could say the same_.

Fabian was about to reply, when she ignores him again, and skips into the house without a word. Smacking his palm to his forehead, he follows her into the vacant Anubis House.

"Fabian, I'm hungry!" Amber exclaims as she dances into the kitchen, opening every cabinet there was.

"Your dentist said you can't eat anything until the numbness wears off, though!" Fabian stalks into the kitchen, and closes every cabinet behind her.

"Amber," he says sternly.

"Yes-" she spins around. The cabinet she was in the middle of opening flies open, and hits poor Fabian in the head, Fabian recoils back, holding his head in agonizing pain.

"Amber!" he yells. He bellows over, holding the corner of the island in a firm grip.

"Fabian, I-"

"Don't touch me!" he shouts, and Amber sticks out her bottom lip.

"Fabian, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- Oh my! There's a bump on your forehead!" she reaches out and pokes it, completely forgetting that she had caused it. She pokes it, and he cringes.

"That is _enough_! I am already done with you, and it hasn't even been half an hour!" Fabian walks out of the kitchen in a moping fashion; hunched over and on the verge of tears. Tears that he's going to be stuck with this chick _alone _until _morning_.

Fabian falls onto the couch in the living room, closing his eyes, hoping he would fall asleep. He also hoped Amber would somehow get her chipmunk clan to kidnap her during the night and crown her queen of the chipmunks, where she will live in a bush until the others come home.

Fabian is so close to finally falling asleep when...

He gets poked in the face.

By a sticky finger.

His eyes fly open to find Amber hovering above him, sucking on her finger,

"Amber, what are you doing?" he asks groggily. He spots the jar in her hands. "And what is that?"

"Peanut butter."

Fabian's eyes widen, and Amber mimmicks him. Only her blue one's are filled with fear, when his are with anger. Amber runs out of the room as Fabian prances off of the couch and chases after her. Amber holds the jar over her head as she runs, screaming,

"MY PEANUT BUTTER! YOU CAN NOT TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME! IT IS _MINE_!"

She runs up the stairs with Fabian at her feet. She takes a sharp turn, her painted- toe- nailed feet gripping the floor as she sped towards her room, her blonde hair swaying behind her. Fabian, on the other hand, skids on his socks, causing him to fall. He climbs to his feet and scurries after her.

Amber runs into her room and slams the door behind her, jumping on her bed to shield her peanut butter. Fabian swings open the door, panting, and says,

"Amber, if you'll just hand over the jar, no one will get hurt."

"But I'm so hungry!" she wails, clutching the jar close to her chest.

"Maybe I'm hungry, too," Fabian whines back, an idea forming in his head.

"You are?"

"Yes, I haven't eaten _all day_. I am so hungry," he rubs his stomach pathetically.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Amber holds the jar out, and Fabian snatches it, laughing in victory as he runs out of the room.

"Hey!" Amber calls out after him. "That isn't fair!" Amber sprints after him, her feet making smacking noises at each step. Fabian was already down the stairs, though. Amber growls, and quickly jumps on the railing, and slides down, landing on Fabian in the process. She snatches the jar from his hands and beats him to his room.

Fabian sighs, and trudges himself into his room to find Amber happily licking the peanut butter. On his bed.

Fabian sighs again, defeated. "Okay, okay, you can have your peanut butter," Amber beams. "But, you have to eat on Mick's bed. I will not tolerate any food on my bed." Amber bobs her head up and down.

Fabian sits at his desk, opening his textbook. "I'm doing my homework now, so be quiet. I also will not tolerate any noise when I'm concentrating." Amber nods again.

And for a while, it's actually quiet. The only thing that could be heard is Fabian's pencil being scratched on paper. That is, until Amber gets bored.

Then, all Fabian can hear is Amber's quiet laughing.

"Amber, I told you to be quiet."

"I am quiet, though," she states.

"You're laughing."

"_Silently_ laughing."

"I can hear you, though. What are you doing anyways?"

". . . Poking my cheeks."

"You've got to be kidding me," Fabian runs his hands through his hair roughly.

Amber is in the middle of laughing, when she abruptly stops. "Ow. Oowww. OW!"

Fabian spins in his chair to find Amber carressing her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Fabian, my mouth hurts!" she cries.

"The Nitrous Oxide is wearing off," Fabian says.

"But I like the happy gas!" _I don't_, he thinks.

"Look, Amber. You're going to be in a lot of pain. Just lay down and I'll get you some medicine." Amber nods and lays down on Mick's bed. Fabian walks into the kitchen and opens the medicine cabinet- the one that he got knocked in the head with. He walks back in the room with the bottle along with a cup of water. Amber take the pill and swallows without the water. Fabian laughs, and shakes his head.

"Fabian, I can't sleep when I'm in pain." Fabian smiles sadly down at her.

"Neither can I. But do you want to know what helps me?"

Amber sleepily nods her head.

"Music." he then stands up, and walks over to his bed, picking up his guitar. He had already tuned it earlier, so he started playing with some chords.

Amber's eyes started to close.

"Fabian is a babian . . ." she mutters, and Fabian chuckles.

"What?"

"That's what Nina puts in her diary. I saw it when she was in the bathroom . . ."

Fabian laughs some more, and strums some more. Words start to form in his head . . .

"_Go to sleep, go to sleep_

_go to sleep sleepy Amber,_

_Today you annoyed me,_

_I really wanted to throw you in a hamper,_"

Amber opens her eyes and tiredly shakes her head at him, a small smile on her lips. She shuts her eyes again when he sings.

"_So just close your eyes_

_as I sing you this lullaby,_

_I promise you,_

_That I will not hurt thy_,"

Amber laughs slightly at his choice of mideval words. Fabian noticed her oversized cheeks slightly jiggled when she huffed out the laugh. He smiles and continues,

"_Even though you bugged the mess out of me today,_

_I am proud to say_

_that today was fun,_

_and we should do this again some day_."

Fabian noticed Amber was slightly drifting off.

"_If I ever get my teeth yanked out of my head,_

_you can tell them I said_

_That I am putting my trust in you,_

_even if sometimes you seem brain dead_."

He thought of one more verse.

"_And I just want to say goodnight, Amber,_

_And the good part is true,_

_The last thing I want to say is,_

_I love you_."

And then, she fell asleep.

Until Mick walked through the door.


End file.
